WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 04 - The Creature Clan
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul Rider. Gavin, Ronan, Aidan and the Wild Kratts end up into a comic book world, and to leave this place, they must defeat the villain of it.


Gavin hummed as he read his new comic book in the park. Ronan was drawing on the pavement with chalk and Aidan was with him. The little brother looked at his older sibling and ran up to him.

"Whatcha reading, bro?" he asked innocently. Gavin glanced up from the comic.

"It's a cool comic with the Wild Kratts as these superheroes. Well, they look like them actually," he told him excitedly. "I got it from that enchanted bookstore Tanya got that book of horror stories."

"Wow… who's the creepy guy on the cover?"

"Power-mad inventor Zach Varmitech suffered a terrible accident during his new invention's building. The accident fused him and his invention, making him totally insane!"

"You mean _more_ insane?" Ronan asked, making them both laugh.

Aidan, curious of why they're laughing, came over to them.

"Yep! Definitely more insane than he usually is! And to stop him, a team of of superheroes called the Creature Clan - who look like the Wild Kratts - rose up to fight."

"What's this about the Wild Kratts?" their friend asked.

"Come on! I'll tell you everything," Gavin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team was working hard to clean everything in the Tortuga HQ.

Martin's sprigs started twitching. He looked around and noticed a box about to fall of the top floor. Chris was underneath. "Look out below!" he warned. The brunette looked up just as the box fell. Quickly activating his medallion, he summoned a vine that quickly grabbed it in midair.

"Thanks, dude." At that moment, the boys were walking past with their moms following behind.

"Hey, boys," Martin called, getting their attention. They waved and ran over to them.

"Hey, Martin!" Gavin greeted cheerfully. "Check this out! I got it just today!" He showed him the cover of the comic.

""The Creature Clan Episode X: The Shocking Discovery". Sounds interesting. Is that Zach?" He then noticed six people standing in heroic poses near the bottoms of the cover. His eyes widened in shock. "And is that me and the team?"

"Weird, isn't it?" Gavin said. "I got it from-"

"Martin, can you help me here? I can't find my tools!" They heard Aviva's voice.

"We can help her if you want," Gavin asked.

"No sweat it, kids. I'll handle this!"

He activated his medallion and a stream of water moved around the Tortuga. Martin wasn't even looking. The stream split into several "tentacles" and pushed some boxes aside. Underneath them was Aviva's toolbox.

"Thanks."

"Who are those kids with them?" Aidan wondered.

"The Critter Club. They usually don't do much. Just comic relief," Gavin sighed. "Just like me..." He sighed again. "Come on, guys. Let's read it somewhere else. We're just bothering them."

"What? No one said THAT. Come on. You can still help."

"Nah. You all have powers. You can handle it."

"Gavin?" Ronan asked in worry.

The boy started to walk away to outside the Tortuga to read.

"Geez... I never wanted to upset him," Martin said.

"Not your fault. He has been acting like this since some days ago. Mom still doesn't know what's wrong."

Gavin sat near one of the Tortuga's legs and leaned against it. When he turned to the next page...

"Huh?" he exclaimed with wide eyes. The last few pages were blank. "What's going on? Is this invisible ink or something?" He laid a hand on the page. Suddenly, it started glowing.

The Wild Kratts saw the glow and ran to see what was going on.

Gavin started to get sucked into the comic book. "AAAAGH! HELP!"

"Gavin!" Aidan and Ronan yelled, rushing to him and grabbing his hand. He Wild Kratts soon followed and they all pulled. However, the force of the book proved to be more powerful. Everyone was pulled off their feet and into the book. The comic closed.

Laura and Tanya gasped. "Uh-oh!"

* * *

Gavin woke up dizzy. He looked around to see Aidan and Ronan with capes and masks and... hero uniforms? He looked at himself. He was like that as well. And they were on the top of a building!

"Are we in… Krattown?" Aidan looked around.

"Hey! Who gave me these clothes?" Aidan, Gavin and Ronan heard Koki's voice. They turned around and gasped.

"Wow." Ronan's eyes glowed.

"Cheeter! Draconius! Parotiana! Batrina! Slothian! Howlerina!" Gavin recognized respectively Martin, Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and Mina. They all had animal-like features.

"You're the… Creature Clan!" They all heard a laser beam sound, and looked down to see a bank door has been destroyed... by a half-human and half-zachbot Zach.

"Awww, yeah! Zachtroctus smash!" he laughed maniacally.

"Great. He's here too," Aviva complained.

"No! That's the villain of the series, Zachtroctus!" Gavin explained. The cyborg glared at the nine.

"Oh great! The Creature Clan and their bratty Critter Club!" he groaned. "I'm glad you came to join our party! Zachbots! Destroy them!" A herd of Zachbots came charging out of the bank and flew up to them. The crew instinctively reached for their medallions, but they weren't there!

"Oh no! We don't have our medallions!" Jimmy screamed.

"You don't need them! You're the Creature Clan! You have other powers!" Gavin told them.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Martin cheered, as he ran really fast. "I was just downtown, and there's a huge punch-and-pie party happening!"

"Wow, he's fast!" Chris gasped.

"Sure he is! He's Cheeter, the cheetah-man. Not only the ears and tail of a cheetah, but he has also the speed and vision!" Gavin explained.

"Uh-oh! Zachbots ahead!" Martin saw, with his cheetah vision, the Zachbots coming at them.

"Aviva! You're Parotiana, the Lady Parotia! You have to spin!"

"What would THAT do?" Aviva questioned in confusion.

"Just trust me!"

"Okay..." Aviva started spinning around, opening her wings. Immediately, a tornado started to form around her.

The team managed to hold their ground while the Zachbots were pulled in.

"Quick, Koki! As Batrina, do an ultra-sonic screech at the twister!"

"I hope you know what will happen!" Koki said worriedly. Taking a deep breath, she screamed, which came out as a high pitched screech. Everyone covered their ears. The Zachbots exploded with the high pitched scream.

But soon the tornado got out of control. "Help! I can't stop! Ayudamé!" Aviva cried.

"Chris! You have to stop her!"

"What? How can _I_ help?" Chris questioned.

"Your tail! Grab her with your draco tail!" Gavin said, as everyone end up in the tornado.

Chris held his draco tail, but it simply wrapped around him.

"This draco tail of mine grabbed me instead!"

"Focus, Chris! You're Draconius, the psychic of the team You got a psychic connection with your tail! Use your mind to control it!"

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated. His tail immediately obeyed him, snatching Aviva and making her stop spinning. They saw they were down the building now.

The now-psychic held his slightly aching head. Martin dashed over to him in the blink of an eye.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Get them!" Zachtroctus ordered. Jimmy shrieked, and while protecting his head with one of his arms, he put a hand in front of him, shooting his long sloth nails in the robots' direction.

He looked back to see... the robots were slow now.

"Wha-... How did I do that?" he asked, looking at his claws.

"That's the power of Slothian! The Slow-Down Claws! They can slow down any attack or enemy for a minute! He can also make his claws grow so long and use them as a weapon!" Gavin said. Instantly, Jimmy's claws grew three feet and thick. With a sudden surge of courage, he charged forward and impaled three Zachbots in one jab.

"Awesome!"

"Uh-oh!" Mina saw more Zachbots coming at them.

But they were easily flung back by Cheeter. "All right!"

Meanwhile, Koki released another screech, which made the slowed robots explode.

"Okay, they can do all these cool things, but what about me?" Mina asked.

"You have The Inner Wolf. A white wolf-like force field appears around you if you get mad," Gavin explained.

"Oh, my..." Mina gulped.

Suddenly, Zachtroctus roared. "That does it!" With a single swing of his robotic arm, he sent Martin and Chris crashing through a window. Mina gasped at that.

"Martin! Chris!" Mina gasped.

"We're fine. Don't worry," Martin said, while he and Chris stood up. Then, he ran around the Zachbots coming at them.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I have places to do and things to go. Toodaloo!" Zachtroctus escaped with his rocketback.

Chris growled in frustration. He decided to take it out on the approaching Zachbots by constricting them with his tail. They exploded from the tightness. "He got away..."

"But he's not that far from here," Ronan said. "According to the story, he ran back to his HQ, the highest building in the city."

They all looked up and saw their destination.

"Well, that was easy," Martin commented.

"Now, we just have to take him down," Aviva said.

"What about us?" Aidan asked.

"We can't do anything… we're the useless Critter Club," Gavin sighed, secretly wiping a tear.

"Lead the way… then leave it to us," Bite-Size told them.

Martin let Gavin climb onto his back as Chris did for Aidan. Aviva let Ronan ride on her back. Chris climbed up a street lamp with his draco hands and feet. "Hey, Gavin, do these wings work?" the draco hero asked.

"Of course, they're not for fashion," he joked. "In fact, all your suits work like the animals that inspired them."

"Good." With a single leap, he opened his wings and glided two street lamps down. The others followed with Jimmy being held by Koki and Mina actually on all fours like a wolf.

* * *

"The highest building in the city… Varmitech Building," Aidan announced.

"It's as ugly as his real building," Martin insulted.

"Maybe even more," Chris said.

"Okay, Zachtroctus! Surrender or we'll get in!" Koki shouted.

"Yeah right, you overgrown varmints!" his voice came through a speaker. "Zachbots, get them."

Immediately, the door opened to reveal an army of robots. Bigger, badder and even more twisted robots.

"Okay. It's CREATURE TIME!" Chris said.

"Wow, nice catchphrase!" Martin commented.

"Thanks."

"You guys go ahead... we'll just wait here... being useless like always..." Gavin sighed. Aidan and Ronan looked at him, worried.

As everyone, excluding Bite-Size and the kids, fought the robots, the the kids decided to asked Gavin what was wrong.

"Okay, brother, spit it out. What's bugging you?" Ronan demanded. His older brother sighed.

"We're not doing anything. We're just being useless and bothering the others. Just like the Critter Club."

Bite-Size sighed. He SO knew what Gavin meant.

"Gavin, listen to a little brown bat's words," he began. "Sometimes it seems like you're useless, and you're just standing there, not doing anything important. But this doesn't mean that you're REALLY useless. Someday, you'll have the chance of doing something important. After all, like all creatures make a difference in the ecosystem, and all the ecosystems make a difference in our planet...you'll make a difference too someday."

"You mean it, Bites?" He held out his hand for the bat to land on.

"You better believe him," Mina said. "I once felt the same way too. But then, I was able to save my brothers from being Donita's models. Long story. Don't ask."

Soon, Chris was thrown into the wall, followed by the rest of the Creature Clan.

"Ugh..." Aviva rubbed her head. "The tornado didn't work that well..."

"You think?" Koki said sarcastically.

They then heard a familiar, hysterical laugh. The villain exited his headquarters.

"Guess the Creature Clan's features aren't able to stop me this time..." Zachtroctus mocked. "TAKE THEM INSIDE! I have plans for these beasts!"

The Zachbots pulled out these gas cans and sprayed the team. The five coughed at the gas getting into their lungs and they eventually passed out. The children silently gasped as the crew was picked up and heaved inside.

* * *

The kids snuck into the building through the air duct, being followed by the bat.

They knew they were going in the right direction when they heard Zachtroctus laugh. Following the sound, the Critter Club came above the laboratory. The mad inventor had the Creature Clan cuffed to the wall. All five were still unconscious.

The evil scientist was over at a table. He was putting together strange black collars with red Vs on them. Once he finished them, he placed them on the team, but didn't get to Martin and Chris.

Chris woke up dizzily. Once he tried freeing himself from the cuffs, it zapped him, making Zachtroctus turn around.

"Well, so the lizard boy woke up..."

"Zachtroctus, you'll not succeed in your plan!"

"Oh, I believe I will! Those cuffs immobilize any additional powers you have. And once I activate these collars on you and your team, you will become good little animals and be my servants forever! And there'll be nothing you can do about it!"

"He always attempted this," Gavin whispered to Ronan. "It was implied in his comic bio. It's his major objective: to turn the Creature Clan into his slaves."

"But as I can see... you didn't get all of us." Chris smirked at his statement. The villain inspected his prisoners and growled. He glared at him and lean in close. It didn't phase the psychic.

"Where's Howlerina?"

"Like I'll tell you." Suddenly, he felt clamp around his neck. He gasped when looked down and saw the collar. Luckily, it wasn't activated yet.

"Since you're technically the leader of you varmints and one of the strongest, I think I'll put you under my control first."

Once Chris saw the collar, he concentrated his draco tail to secretly break it, not giving Zachtroctus the chance of controlling him. He did it so carefully the villain wouldn't even knew the difference.

"You also forgot some very important members."

"Oh, your little Critter Club? Ha! Don't make me laugh, lizard boy!" Gavin narrowed his eyes at him. Suddenly, he felt something spark in him. He noticed everyone behind him back up a bit.

"Gavin?" Ronan asked unsurely. The elder brother looked at his hands, seeing them glow a bit.

"In this issue... the Critter Club leader discovers the true reason why Cheeter adopted them. The same accident that created Zachtroctus and the Creature Clan... also created the Critter Club."

*flashback, comic-style*

_"The explosion gave them all special powers, but the Critter Club's powers were dormant. They were caught in the explosion by accident, because Cheeter was suppose to take care of them. He blamed himself for the kids' condition, since the three were orphans. So he decided, now as Cheeter, to love and protect them."_

*end of flashback*

"In this issue... the Critter Club's powers wake up when the..." He gasped. "... when the Critter Club leader thinks they're useless to the team."

Suddenly, Aidan's eyes started glowing a faint yellow. Ronan looked at his own hands, seeing them glow as well. Then, Gavin's started cackling with electricity. He noticed his arms becoming slick and yellow.

"Laugh all you want, Zachtroctus! But the Wild K- Critter Club always comes when we need them! ALWAYS!"

"Oh, what are they gonna do?" Gavin smirked.

"How about electrocute your lights?" he whispered under his breath, putting his hands on the ground of the air vent. Focusing power into them, he sent a shockwave through the vent and wires. Soon, the whole lab was sparking and the lights went out. Zachtroctus shrieked out of fear of the dark, which woke the rest of the Creature Clan up. They looked around all confused and Chris looked up at the ceiling. He caught a faint glow coming from there. He smiled.

"I knew they'd come," he whispered.

"Mina! Get mad!" Aidan told her.

"I can't!" Mina said, trying to activate her powers, while the Critter Club came into the factory.

"Who's there?" Zachtroctus yelled.

Aidan was able to see the villain cowering in the darkness, making him chuckle. He then looked to where their friends were pinned to. He felt something poking out of his arms and was surprised to see feathers growing. Ronan felt around for the cuffs holding the Creature Clan to the wall. He felt fur growing out of his arms and hands and his fingernails growing longer, becoming claws. With one slash, the cuffs broke.

"Nice work, guys!" Martin said. "This cheetah-man is ready to run!" Suddenly, Martin felt something clamp around his neck. "What the?!" Aidan, with his night vision, gasped at seeing a Zachbot placing the last collar on him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Critter Club," he mocked. "Thought you could save your leaders huh? Well, you're too late! And I think I better make three more collars!"

The mad scientist quickly pressed a button on a remote nearby. The red Vs glowed in the dark, meaning they had activated. Martin and the crew, except for Chris, froze with pained expressions before their started glowing red.

Martin pinned Aidan to the wall. Chris grabbed the remaining Creature Clan, trying to defend the kids. The owl-boy noticed the draco hero's eyes were normal. He was not being controlled like the rest of the team. Taking the opportunity, Aidan whispered something to Chris. He threw him in Zachtroctus's direction, and the owl-boy took the opportunity to snatch the villain's controller and break it with his now developed talons, freeing Martin and the rest of the team. The lights came back on.

"Nice work, kid!"

"WHAT?!" Zachtroctus gasped.

"I found out your plan when I woke up. Then, my draco tail did its thing."

Mina sighed of relief. Gavin facepalmed. She could have done her thing!

"Zachbots! Snatch them! Snatch them all!" Hundreds of Zachbots came charging in.

"Stand back, guys!" Gavin warned, a long, slick yellow tail coming out behind him.

"Sting ray," Martin said in realization. Gavin slammed his open hand on the ground and there came a shockwave, electrocuting the robots. Ronan took the opportunity to slice them with his aardvark claws.

"Mina! Where are you going?" Bite-Size looked back to see Mina walking away.

"You guys seems to have everything under control now. I'm gonna call the authorities… if there are any here."

"But we need you, Mina! You gotta activate your powers!"

"I can't. I don't know... I just can't find a way to get..." She was interrupted by Zachtroctus's mechanical arm coming at her. Bite-Size stood in front, and ended up getting hit instead.

"Bite-Size!" The wolf heroine rushed over to her bat friend.

"I'm okay. Just a hurt wing." But again, she balled her fists, clenched her teeth and glared angrily at the cyborg.

"Okay. That's IT!" Her voice seemed to boom in the lab, making everyone look her way. Gavin smirked.

"Oh boy, now he's done it," he commented.

"I know you're a scary, mean villain, but you hurt an innocent, cute little brown bat?! REALLY?! Well you're just a great, big, monster!" Her eyes started glowing white. "What makes you think you're so special?!" She floated up to him. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

A white glow surrounded her. Once she was inside her wolf-shaped forcefield, she howled of fury and charged against Zachtroctus and his Zachbots, making the villain bump into some wires and fall. His electric part started to short-circuit.

While she crushed the Zachbots around her, Gavin whispered to Chris a way to make her stop, while the team watched in awe.

"There, there, girl... calm down..." Chris caressed her with his draco tail. She stopped, looking at him. The wolf-like forcefield disappeared, making her fall into Chris' arms. "Remind to never get on your bad side," he said, as she embraced him.

"Sorry," she said not so seriously as she chuckled.

"NO! My Zachbots! My body! My plan!" Zachtroctus cried out. Martin grabbed some unused wire and wrapped them around the villain, making him unable to move. The team cheered in victory.

"Nice work, guys!" Gavin said.

"And nice work to you too, kids. Especially you, Gavin," Martin said, kneeling down to his level.

"Actually, in the comic, it's Eleray," he stated matter-of-factly. "And then there's Owlex and Aardvin." He pointed to Aidan and Ronan respectively. The three came up to him, giving him pats on the back.

"Way to go, bro!" Ronan cheered.

"See? We weren't useless after all," Aidan said. The sting ray hybrid smiled.

Suddenly, a portal opened to them.

* * *

Laura and Tanya, who were reading the comic book, worried about their friends and family, let go of it once it started glowing.

Then, one by one, everyone was expelled from the book. The blank pages now showed the events in Varmitech Building. The comic then closed by itself. Both moms came over to them.

"Oh my goodness!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Are you all okay?" Laura asked. The team and boys looked at each other to see them back to normal.

"Y-yeah, we're okay," Gavin assured her with a smile. "More than okay."

"Gavin, I haven't seen you smile like that for days."

"What happened in there?" Tanya questioned.

"Let's just say that Gavin here faced a complex… and he's feeling better now." Martin rubbed the boy's hair. In response to that, he embraced the Kratt in blue.

"This bookstore you visit is cool, Tanya. Guess I'll eventually go back there." Gavin told Tanya.

"It's not only because you don't have something to do at the moment that you're useless," Bite-Size said. "Your friends knew that when they need you, you're just there." He flinched in pain about his wing.

"Come on, Brownie Boy. I'll take care of your wing. Would you mind helping me, Gavin?"

"With pleasure!"

Once they left to keep cleaning the Tortuga and take care of Bite-Size, the comic book in Gavin's hand started glowing.

* * *

"Another successful mission, Creature Clan," Draconius said. "And one less worry to Krattown," he said, as he and the _real_ Creature Clan observed the city from a building.


End file.
